girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-10-14 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Kudos to everyone who said Zola was more sinister than she appeared to be. Btw. does anyone think that if Gil knew exactly who she was he maybe should have mentioned it? Reichardt von Hamming 06:43, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : I thought she was exactly as sinister as she appeared to be. We had her initial appearances, multiple instances of ruthlessness, and at least one intermediate dig about being underestimated. : And I'm pretty sure Gil just identified her to Tarvek as "that dancer from the nightclub" -- it's not that her name is otherwise significant. Tarvek is apparently basing his opinion of her competence based on her training as the fake Heterodyne (perhaps understandably, Agatha hasn't been overly impressed with the conspiracy's competence overall so far) and on realizing that the airheaded act must be a fake or the conspiracy would have gotten rid of her by now. PersephoneKore 17:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) "She's that idiot from the island of the..." ...Monkey Girls? So Tarvek was there too... I wonder what we're going to find out about the place. Reichardt von Hamming 06:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Just in case anyone needs it, "la sirene d'or" = "the golden mermaid". "Sirene" can be "siren" (Greek myth), "mermaid" or "fire alarm". A few possible interpretations there. :-) Brrokk 07:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : BTW, that double meaning of "Sirene" (siren or fire alarm - any kind of wailing klaxon, in fact) is the same in German; interesting... anyway, in either case it is probably a comment on her singing. "Golden" might refer to her hair color. -Sir Chaos 16:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : I think we can go with the "siren" of Greek myth. Evidently, she is a featured singer from the Island of the Monkey Girls, with her beauty, her voice, and flowing golden hair combining to be irresistible to men. However, it is also likely that the name... exaggerated a little... and she was quite the minor celebrity. Otherwise... if, say, Edith Piaf or Josephine Baker or someone of equal fame were to suddenly pop up one day claiming to be the lost Heterodyne princess, someone, even in an age before television and motion pictures and halftone photographs in newspapers, might well recognize her. --Quadibloc 20:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :: I doubt that. She´s been involved with every friggin´ spark in Paris with a crazy plan. If she was famous, somebody would recognize her and make it know that the new Heterodyne was "that crazy show star from Paris" or "that girl with Conte Terraciano" or whatever. Besides, she herself said to Gil something to the effect that guys saw "just another chorus girl" in her - and if she was famous, her disappearance from Paris would have caused a little more commotion - Edith Piaf or Josephine Baker couldn´t drop off the face of the Earth for months or years without widespread speculation and publicity of their disappearance, something I am sure the conspiracy wishes to avoid. No, I´m quite sure she was more or less a nobody, a talented actress, for sure, but probably at best a C- or D-list celebrity. Tarvek knew her name, but from his reacton he encountered her in the kind of establishment where people don´t look at the girls´ faces because they are showing off other, more interesting parts of their anatomy, if you know what I mean. ;-) Remember the exchange between Gil and Zeetha about Zola - he said she was a dancer, but he did not necessarily mean ballet. -Sir Chaos 20:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, not even a minor celebrity, but somebody both Gil and Tarvek knew by name. We already know Tarvek says only half of what he knows, and half of what he does say is an outright, self-serving lie, so I'm guessing he spent nearly as much time trying to rescue her as Gil did, but probably repeatedly ended up not only making things worse, but having to be rescued himself by Gil along with Zola... which accounts for his unwillingness to accept, even when it was waved in his face, that Gil from Paris was actually Gilgamesh Wulfenbach. :::Of course, his ignorace of the identity of the Wulfenbach heir would be a ludicrous omission for someone plotting to take over all of Europa (that goal, at least, seems honest enough). Odds are he fully recognized Wulfenbach the instant he saw him blowing open the gate of Castle Heterodyne with his boom-stick, and is feigning ignorace is all sorts of exaggerated ways in an effort to salvage some aspect of his plan to outflank the Wulfenbach Empire, fulfilling the "Storm King Opera" prophecy by marrying The Heterodyne Heir. --Tatter D 16:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) OK, who are the candidates for releasing Zola and Hristo Tiktoffen? # Zola # Hristo Tiktoffen # Othar # Zeetha and company # A surviving member of Zola's Minions # One of the castle inmates loyal to Zola # One of the castle inmates loyal to Hristo Tiktoffen # Someone/some creature/some clank sent by a castle entity # Von Pinn (unlikely, especially if the cage was opened by the item Violetta is carrying) Wow, I'm only one entry short of a top-ten list. This death-trap filled castle is certainly busy. Argadi 16:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :The Castle itself may have released them. Zola claims to be a Heterodyne, and while it's unlikely there is any truth in it, The Castle still would want to test her. While Agatha is recognized as The Heterodyne until she starts having children the family line isn't secure. It's a dangerous world having a few backup heirs waiting in the wings is always a good idea.Werewolfboy 00:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page